


Being Normal

by Setback



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: AU Being Human, Amanda and Others are Vampires, Brief Depictions of Violence, F/M, Faye is a Ghost, Ghosts, Mr. Fixer as Zombie Man #1, Pete is Taking This Like a Champ, Pete is the Werewolf, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setback/pseuds/Setback
Summary: The Being Human AU that no one asked for but I delivered anyway because I spent a weekend watching the first half of Season One but I made a promise to only write Sentinels Fic.





	1. Once Bitten, Twice as Optimistic

It’s Amanda who saves him from the dogfights underneath Megalopolis. 

“I want that one.”

Not that it came off that way at the time.

“Are you certain? It’s a mutt, an injured one at that. If you’re going to bring one of those beasts back to the compound it could at least be a purebred.”

Peter remembers her eyes on him as he licks at his wounds leftover from the last fight, blood coating his tongue and leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. It’s the only first aid available to the werewolves - Ivan Ramonat could care less if they lived or died when he could find new blood to throw into the pits.

The most popular method being to toss a regular human into the line up of wolf versus wolf and watch the survivors through their first transformation the next full moon.

He shudders at the memory while Amanda assures her sire, and mother, that she’ll settle for nothing less than the shaggy mutt nursing his wounds in the corner of the reinforced crate; after all, he’d won his fight against a purebred.

This is the first instance that Peter sees of Amanda sticking up for the underdog, but not the last. She’s got a real chip on her shoulder when it comes to the question of superiority.

“Very well. Tranquilizers and a change of clothes, I won’t have the thing remain in the nude once the moon has set.” Are the barked orders to some of Ramonat’s underlings. Even if she weren’t an Elder, Dawn Cohen is not the woman to be disobeyed - though it doesn’t take Peter long to see that her daughter liked to push boundaries to their extreme.

Peter’s just coming to the conclusion that he’s about to leave the dogfights when there’s a sharp prick in his neck and his eyelids grow heavy. Sleeping wouldn’t hurt - he’d wake up in human form and wait out the next four weeks for the full moon before turning again.

For someone who hadn’t known that werewolves existed six months prior, Peter is quickly getting the hang of things.

Naturally, Amanda upsets what he knows and he thinks he knows by introducing vampires into the equation. 

He wakes up on a plane, still cramped in the crate but thankfully imprisoned with a change of clothes that are hastily put on once he notices the same set of eyes from the dogfights are watching him.

“Morning,” comes the flat greeting, complete with a mock salute. “You have a name or have you spent a little too long with the Ramonats to remember what it is?”

Peter remains silent for a moment, briefly wishes that the crate had enough room to stand up in when he was human, and breaks into a toothy grin that no one would think capable of someone who spent the majority of the night before trying to stop another wolf from tearing his throat out. “Peter Riske.”

The cheerfulness must throw her for a loop because she’s stunned into silence herself before slowly exhaling. “Amanda.”

“That’s cool. Nice to meet’cha Amanda. Do uh…do I get to go home now or is this an out of the frying pan into the fire sort of deals?” Relaxed as he is, Peter still has to ask so he can start preparing himself for anything worse than illegal dogfights held underneath a major city by an acclaimed CEO where the dogs are actually werewolves…so technically they’re just once a month strong, animalistic human fights held underneath a major city by an acclaimed CEO.

Yeah, all things considered, he was taking this rather well.

“Right to the core of things, huh?” She raises an eyebrow, casting a quick glance to what must be passenger seating before lowering her voice. “Not entirely. Things might be a little rough at first but I’m planning on leaving the compound before the next moon. Figured we could stick together and find a place.”

Great as that sounded, Peter isn’t entirely sure how moving in with a complete stranger that technically bought them from a dogfight solves any of his problems. His mom and sisters were probably worried sick about him disappearing out of the blue. 

“That’s uhh…that’s certainly an idea.” Better than sticking around in a cage anyhow. “Question though. Why do you want to stick together?”

A pause. “You seem like a nice guy, but I can tell that you’re kind of…new to the whole werewolf thing. I can help make sure you don’t hurt anyone.”

Peter learns later that Amanda had never been out of the compound on her own and originally wanted to keep him around so he could teach her the basics of being normal. At that time though, it doesn’t sound like a bad deal. All of his transformations had been contained within the dogfights, and from what brief flashes he remembers the wolf is a violent creature. Not something that could just be released within the city without a second thought. Peter’s optimistic, not stupid.

“Good point, I’ll give you that.” Peter admits. “I don’t really want to bring my family into this mess right now but I should probably let them know I’m okay.”

“After we leave the compound Peter, but yeah.” Movement from the front of the plane catches their attention. “I’ll see you again once we land.”

She leaves after that, rolling her eyes and informing her mother that she was just checking on the cargo.

Two hours later and Peter learns that vampires exist. Insula Primaris is a virtual paradise, untouched by humanity other than those that live in the compound - as told by Amanda’s mother as the crate is unloaded and Peter gets his first look of the place. And she’s right, his senses are still heightened after the full moon and he can only hear so many heartbeats coming from the house itself.

Funnily enough, he doesn’t notice the lack of heartbeats surrounding him.

Amanda has to explain the concept of vampires to him about a week after he arrives when he sees one of the compound’s inhabitants feed on a maid and leave her a bloody mess on the floor. Aside from the waitstaff and Peter, the rest of the Insula is occupied by vampires - more specifically the Cohen Coven headed by her mother.

It’s kind of weird learning that his future roommate is technically vampiric royalty.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he interrupts halfway through her explanation. It isn’t a lot of new information anyway, he’s seen Dracula. “That means you feed on people too. You can’t just do that to another person when you leave the compound. Mostly because it’s wrong but also because you’ll get yourself arrested for assault and attempted murder.”

“I’m going clean,” Amanda answers. “Which I would have explained if you had let me finish in the first place. I have a job at a hospital lined up in Rook City, I can quit cold turkey and switch to donated stuff from the blood bank.”

“Oh! Well, okay…that’s better that direct from the source. When do we leave?”

“Sometime next week, so you’ll have to play pet a little longer. I’ve been calling around for available apartments but there aren’t a lot of places that have a private basement for you to change in.”

Peter pouts at that. He’s not in any danger of being fed off in the compound, but he’s definitely treated like a lesser being. Amanda explains that werewolves and vampires don’t really see eye to eye on most things seeing as they didn’t have a lot in common other than the fact that they weren’t human - though she does seem amazed that he hadn’t put the pieces together underneath Megalopolis. Werewolf fights were high on the list of vampire entertainment as long as the proper measures were taken to ensure they wouldn’t be able to turn against their captors.

But they do leave with a bang the following week, with Amanda having stolen the compound’s plane and flying them all the way to Rook City where their new apartment is waiting.


	2. When Your Life's a B-Roll Horror Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Peter get an apartment...and a new roommate.

“I mean…it’s not the best place I’ve ever seen but it’s better than others. A little moldy but nothing a little spring cleaning won’t fix up,” Peter announces cheerfully as he takes the stairs two at a time and looks to Amanda who’s just come through the door and surveying the place with disdain. He doesn’t mention that her expression isn’t nearly as good as her mother’s. They haven’t known each other long enough for that kind of ribbing. “How long did the realtor say that’d been empty for again?”

“Couple of months. She couldn’t get anyone to stay longer than a week or so. And if we leave our down payment is forfeit.”

Peter snorts. He seriously doubts that they’d just pick up and leave after a week. For one, it was the only place in Rook City that Amanda had been able to find with a basement they could reinforce in time for the upcoming moon. That and it was cheap enough for them to afford the lease on a nurse’s salary until Pete could get his own job and start helping out. He’d had a brief stint with college education before his kidnapping and he wouldn’t mind resolving his missing person’s case and getting himself transferred to the local university.

Speaking of…

“Hey, do we have phones yet?”

“Got ‘em this morning while you were sleeping off the jet lag. I already put my number in.” Amanda answers, tossing over a cheap flip phone before turning her attention back to the sparsely decorated apartment. “Can we just…burn this place down and start from scratch? I don’t think we’ll be able to improve what’s already here.”

“No can do. I think arson would nullify our lease and I don’t think we could find another place in time for my…thing.” Pete grins, glancing up from the phone in his hands before slipping past Amanda into the hallway while he listens to a familiar ringtone. “Hey Mom.”

“Peter, is that really you? Girls, girls, it’s Peter!” It pangs his heart to hear the shocked gasps on the other end of the line as his sisters rush to surround their mother asking if it was really him on the end of the line. “Where are you Pete? What happened? Your sister says she came to visit you but your roommates said you hadn’t been in the dorm all day. We filed a report and no sign of you ever showed up! We’ve been so worried!”

“Mom, mom, I’m sorry. I had…some kind nervous breakdown. I’m sorry, I really am. I know I should’ve called and I’m so sorry that I worried you guys like that.” He bites the inside of his cheek as he paces the hall, hoping for the life of him that the walls weren’t so thin that he was bothering the neighbors.

“I’m…are you okay now, Pete? We were so worried that you could have been dead. Where are you now?” The clamoring of his sisters mirroring the same questions filter through the line.

“I’m in Rook City. And yeah, I’m better now. I have someone helping me out, a friend. I know it’s sudden and all, but I still think that I need to stay away from home for a little while. I…was hoping to ask a favor.”

A pause. Pete knows his family well enough to know that they aren’t going to mad. They’re just happy to know that he’s okay. It’s the reason that he doesn’t tell them the truth. Just because he’s handling the situation as well as he is didn’t mean that they’d take it the same the same way. That and…he didn’t want them to be in any danger if they offered to help out, and knowing his family as well as he does…they would do just that.

“What do you need?”

“I was hoping you could help me contact MLU to get my credits transferred to RCU so I can go to school here for a little bit. I…I promise I’ll come home soon, okay? I just need some time to get myself together.”

“I’ll call before the start of the week.” Pete releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he slides down the wall. “I want you to know that we love you Pete. Keep in touch if you can. And tell your friend thanks for taking care of my boy.”

“Will do Mom. I’ll call back sometime tomorrow, okay?”

Her acknowledgement is drowned out by his sisters shouting their own well wishes and telling him that he should come to Springfield soon. Pete laughs and skirts around making any promises too soon before hanging up just as the door opens up and Amanda pokes her head out.

“Thought I’d wait until you were done with your phone call to make proper introductions.”

Peter glances up, looking to Amanda with confusion. “I already know who you are?”

“Not me.” A shake of her head. “I figured out why no one’s been able to stay for very long. Turns out we have another roommate.”

The explanation isn’t anymore enlightening after she says it a second time and eventually gestures for him to follow her inside. 

Because it isn’t enough that werewolves and vampires exist, ghosts have to as well. At least that’s what Peter gathers when Amanda leads him into the small kitchen and there’s a form gathering in mist that sets his teeth to chattering. He blinks back surprise at the female figure that materializes in front of him and offers a small smile.

“Faye Diamond. I take it that the two of you are planning on staying? It’s been a while since anyone’s been able to see me, wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Amanda. The doe eyed guy leaning on your countertops is Peter.”

Immediately, Pete stands straight. Would a ghost be mad if he leaned on the countertops of what was technically their apartment? And was it because it was their apartment or because they couldn’t touch the countertops themselves? Either way, he didn’t want to be rude. He’d seen the Poltergeist enough times to know that you didn’t want to be on a ghost’s bad side. 

“So uh…” He scratches the back of his head. “A ghost, a vampire, and a werewolf share an apartment. Sounds like the start of a joke or like…a show on the SyFy channel. Think we can get a TV deal?” 

“Ignore him. He’s new to the whole supernatural thing.”

Faye laughs, quiet and genuine. “Think nothing of it.”

This is what life for Peter is becoming. One supernatural experience to the next before he’s even had time to adjust to the first one. And at this point, anything could be possible.


End file.
